


Leaves

by WoodenSuitcase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenSuitcase/pseuds/WoodenSuitcase
Summary: A short song about change, longing, and the course of time.





	Leaves

~~~~Dandelions growing up to the sun

Trees painted yellow by the closing warmth

 

The clouds are a different shape

each time I rise my gaze

The dandelion seeds

are now floating through the wind

 

The disappearing time

leaves me missing nightless nights

And when the stars appear

they'll be off as soon as here

 

I watch the moon glide

through the skies to morning light

It would never cross your mind

to do what I might

 

And the yellow trees are quickly turning brown

Soon the leaves will die and fall to the cold ground

And the yellow sunlight will not be softened by trees

and we will be gone like fallen leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last fall. It's one of my first more serious attempts at songwriting (which I have never studied in any form, which probably shows). English is not my first language, and my writing teacher has said these lyrics don't quite operate by the rules of the language, but I just found this from one of the folders of my computer and decided to post it here anyway - I think the song is still nice (and even if it turned out it is garbage, it tends to be with art that somebody will like it anyway).


End file.
